


the fool.

by thicklykeen



Series: the aftermath of the war of the seven countries. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I promise, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklykeen/pseuds/thicklykeen
Summary: upright. innocence. new beginnings. free spirit.





	the fool.

**Author's Note:**

> still looking for a proof reader if ur down hmu on tumblr @funkyhypnotic gang gang
> 
> also i have like three more of these written and incomplete (five of cups, the world, and i know there's one more ahah)  
> i hope u enjoy this though there's like. i had fun writing this one. it's the domestic stuff i needed to write.

_upright. innocence. new beginnings. free spirit._

You’re tangled up with your boyfriend, the blanket over you two makes you sweat harder, considering how much body heat Dave radiates already. You’d kick the blanket off of you, but you’d probably wake Dave. He’s a light sleep, always has been, according to John. You gently bump your head against his chest, and his hand lightly grazes the back of your back, moving upwards. You grin softly and he nuzzles his head into your hair.

You think that maybe the war had been good for you. It changed you for the better, helped you meet Dave, and helped you strengthen your relationships with all your friends, even helped you make new ones. The one thing you had hated about the war, though, was that Dave had died. That had hurt, physically and emotionally. But your boyfriend is alive, he’s breathing, and there’s color in his cheeks, even if it is only a little. You wished the war hadn’t broken out, though. As much as you hated your home country of Alternia, you didn’t want to watch it fall, much less help in its destruction. You had done both. Sometimes it kept you up at night, made you physically sick to your stomach, but you lived on nevertheless. And you lived on with Dave by your side, thankfully. 

Ever so slowly, Dave awakes. His hand glides from your back to your dark freckled cheek and he leaves it there, lazily smiling at you when he barely opens his eyes. He’s cute, and he’s sweet, and that’s why you love him. He wasn’t as much of a sap as you were, but that makes it all the more special when mornings like this happen. It didn’t happen often when you were fighting, because despite the fact that sleep was vital, you didn’t always get it. You think Dave is savoring the moment, you know you are, and you hope he is. He carefully presses a kiss to your forehead and you let your eyes flutter close for a moment, happy to have this peace with him. Dave is shadowed from the front, but you can see the way the light hits his back, the way it makes him look so, so pretty. You want to stay here forever, stay like this, where you two are alone and there’s this sense of eternal peace. 

Of course, Dave has to ruin it by fucking rolling over to get ready. 

You sigh and close your eyes, the sun finally hitting you squarely in the face, which makes you more than a little upset. You know Dave has errands to run today, and he has things to do with and for his sister, Rose, but you want him to stay here with you. You roll over, shoving your face into your pillow, and tighten the blanket around you, missing his body heat. You hear Dave give a soft chuckle before he pokes you in the back, receiving only a loud grunt from you. This only makes him laugh louder, which makes you smile in spite of yourself. You roll your head to the side where he is and crack an eye open. Dave is grinning like there’s no tomorrow and he has his hands open as if he wants something.

“Come here,” he says, opening his arms. You huff and slowly climb your way out of bed to where he’s crouched and fall into his lap. He lets out a small ‘humph’ before readjusting you in his arms. The surge of heat from him makes you shiver, but you tuck your head into his neck.

“Don’t you have errands to run? Like… places to be?” You say, and while you aren’t the most eloquent in the morning, you hope he gets what you’re saying. You feel his chest shake with laughter.

“Not today,” he says. “Canceled to spend my day with you.” 

“You what?” You say, jerking your head from his neck. He kisses you and it takes everything in you not to melt under his touch, under his lips, because god does this feel amazing. Everything about this morning seems amazing, it seems perfect. You don’t care why Dave canceled because at the moment, you are in his arms and he’s kissing you. No matter how hard you try not to get distracted, he always distracts you. You feel him begin to grin in the kiss and so do you, and you end up tucking your head back into his neck. You could live like this forever. There’s this strange euphoric high you’re on, and it feels fantastic. 

“I canceled. I wanted to spend the day with you, I feel like we don’t get to spend much time together,” he says, running his hand through your matted hair. Dave tucks his face into your hair and begins to hum. It’s scratchy due to the sleep that is still heavy in his voice, but it doesn’t make you love it any less. Dave begins rocking, and that nearly sends you back to sleep. He seems to notice that and he gently shakes you awake, to which you easily protest by groaning and wrapping your arms around his waist. Dave easily lifts you up with him, sliding his hands under your thighs to keep you steady against him. 

“Where are we going?” You whine into his neck. He laughs and kisses your temple.

“To the kitchen, so I can make us some breakfast,” Dave says. Breakfast. With Dave. That sounds good. Like, really good. You haven’t had breakfast with Dave in a long time, and your excited to do it once again. You can cook dishes, mostly dishes for four or bigger, since your father always had at least one friend over, or your brother had his boyfriend over, and you also had lots of family and had to help out with the cooking on the holidays you celebrated, but Dave knew how to cook in smaller sized portions. You, of course, could learn how to do so, but watching Dave cook was almost intoxicating. While you loved making big meals, Dave loved making the small ones. He had told you once that in everything he cooked, he put apart of himself into. That might have been about his paintings though. Holidays were your time to shine, but you had definitely enlisted the help of Dave more than once.

When you get to the kitchen, Dave sits you on the kitchen counter instead of in a chair like he should. He leans into your legs and presses a kiss to your lips before pulling away and pulling out the ingredients he needs to cook. His hand lights in an easy pretty, orange fire, and he sets it to the wood of the stove. He begins to hum again, and you tap your fingers against the table. 

“Do you think that we’ll be like this? Like, forever, I mean,” Dave asks, interrupting his humming. You tilt your head towards him, a troubled look on your face.

“I mean, I would hope so,” you say. Dave gives you a small smile when he looks up, and your features soften. He looks a little weary like he was almost nervous for your response. He probably was, too. There’s no reason he shouldn’t have been worried.

“Yeah, we’ll have to deal with like… death and all that, but hopefully not for a long time,” you say. Dave lets out a cackle.

“I kind of already broke the death thing,” he says. You wheeze out a laugh and smile, he’s not wrong. These are the mornings the missed, the ones you wished you had more of. Dave gets back to cooking, and you watch him with a smile.

Of course, the war had been catastrophic, but it brought out some of the best things in your life. And one of them just happened to be Dave Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @funkyhypnotic


End file.
